


It Doesn't Have To Be Perfect

by jstabe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: He stepped into the bedroom and his breath caught at the sight before him. Clint was kneeling quietly, head bowed, hands resting loosely on his thighs. He was gorgeously naked, as Steve had instructed, and that was as arousing as Clint’s body.





	It Doesn't Have To Be Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ely_jan for the beta.

Steve was exhausted as the team made their way into SHIELD headquarters for mission debriefing, but he had responsibilities and he’d never be the kind of guy that took that lightly. He caught Natasha’s eye and gave a little nod, smiling as she managed to herd the team onto an elevator without leaving room for Steve and Clint. Steve caught up to Clint, the smile softening when he saw the confusion on Clint’s face. He scanned the foyer, noting no watchful eyes other than security cameras, and reached out to cup his hand around the back of Clint’s neck as he steered him onto the next empty elevator. Everything in Clint went soft as the doors closed behind them and Steve guided him to his knees. Clint’s eyes closed, and he leaned into Steve’s thigh as Steve stroked his neck. 

“We’ll be finished here soon. I’ll have to stay behind for a final debrief with Fury so I want you to go back to the Tower with the team. I want you to go to my floor, strip naked, and wait for me in the bedroom. Can you do that?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Clint’s answer was gratifyingly fast. Steve smiled as he reached down to slide fingers under Clint’s chin and tip his head up. Clint’s gaze met his then skittered away, trained on the floor. The look was enough for Steve to know that Clint’s eyes were already a bit glazed, and he stroked a thumb along Clint’s jaw. 

“Will you be okay getting back? I can ask Natasha to help you.” 

Clint shook his head, and Steve decided to take him at his word. Clint tended to always know his own limits, even if it was just so he could recklessly fly past them. Steve knew Natasha would keep an eye on Clint regardless so he let it go, and gently tugged Clint to his feet. Clint made a little noise of protest, but when the elevator doors opened, he stepped out and fell into step beside Steve, close enough that Steve could feel the heat of him along his side. 

In the conference room, they split up; Steve taking his place to the right of Director Fury, and Clint taking the empty seat next to Natasha. Nat glanced up at him, smiled and twisted to knock her knee against Clint’s. The two fell into a quiet conversation and Steve knew Clint would be getting back to the Tower just fine. 

Fury cleared his throat, and Steve turned his attention to the debriefing. The sooner they got started, the sooner Steve would be back in the Tower and taking care of Clint. It was the one thing he really needed to put a mission behind him.

* * *

Steve said a quiet thank you to JARVIS when the elevator opened onto his private floor of the Tower. He still wasn’t used to Tony’s generosity in providing each member of the team with their own space, but he was grateful for it. He liked having the team around him, and the communal floor was slowly but surely becoming a place where they could all hang out. It was beginning to feel like a real team to him, and he knew that kept them all safer in the field. It was more than he’d thought he’d find when he’d first come out of the ice. 

He stepped into the bedroom and his breath caught at the sight before him. Clint was kneeling quietly, head bowed, hands resting loosely on his thighs. He was gorgeously naked, as Steve had instructed, and that was as arousing as Clint’s body. He’d never known that his need to command on the field could transfer to the bedroom, but becoming friends with Natasha had been an eye-opening experience. Once he’d started sleeping with Clint, his broadened horizons had been blown wide open. 

“Hey, sweetheart. This is perfect.” 

Clint shivered, his cheeks coloring just slightly, and Steve had to smile. There had been minefields in the beginning, thanks to both Steve’s inexperience and Clint’s bad experiences, but they were both learning what worked for them. Steve needed to praise, and while it embarrassed Clint to admit it, he liked hearing it. Too many of Clint’s past lovers had enjoyed humiliating him, and Clint had let them, believing the words heaped on him. That wasn’t Steve’s thing, never would be. 

“Put your hands behind your back, and come up on your knees a bit. I want to see you.” 

Clint complied immediately, and Steve stepped closer, taking in the line of Clint’s shoulders, the curves of his biceps. Clint wasn’t a big guy, but he had acres of muscle that, except for his arms, went hidden by his uniform and clothing choices. Steve loved the cut of his abs, the surprisingly thick muscles of his thighs. Clint was already hard, because of course he was. Steve never had to touch him for that. He came closer, stopping just in front of Clint. Clint swayed forward, nosing at Steve’s fly. 

“None of that now. Did I say you could move?” 

Clint flushed. “No, sir. I’m sorry.” 

“Nothing to be sorry for, baby. I’m not angry.” 

Clint relaxed immediately and Steve reached out to run his fingers through Clint’s hair. Sometimes being with Clint this way felt like a balancing act. Steve had to find the line between what worked for them, what felt good for both of them, without tipping Clint over into bad memories. It made Steve want to find every person who had ever been with Clint in the past and kick their ass. Being with Clint like this was a privilege, and Steve hated the people who had broken Clint’s trust and hurt him in the process. 

He shook off the thoughts, moved to stand behind Clint. Clint had gorgeous, strong shoulders, and Steve traced them before running his hand down Clint’s back to his ass. Clint swallowed hard, but didn’t move, and Steve bent to kiss one shoulder. 

“We still smell like mission. Let’s get in the shower. I want to get my tongue in you, and I can’t do that until you’re clean.” 

Clint whimpered softly and Steve grinned, getting a hand under Clint’s elbow and helping him to his feet. He led Clint into the bathroom, let Clint turn on the water and fiddle with the temperature as he shed his own clothes. Clint gave him a reproachful look when he saw that Steve had gotten naked without him. Steve just grinned again and gently pushed Clint into the shower, stepping in behind him and sliding the glass door closed. 

Clint was an excellent service sub, loved performing those kinds of duties for Steve, and most of the time Steve was content to let him. Today, though, he wanted to take care of his boy, and while Clint had a harder time with that, it was what Steve wanted. And since he was the boss... 

Clint arched a brow, and Steve realized that he’d been standing there lost in his head. Ignoring the blush that heated his cheeks, he arched a brow right back. 

“Are you sassing me, boy?” 

“I would never do that, sir.” 

Clint’s eyes were wide and guileless and Steve laughed. Bullshit, but Steve wasn’t calling him on it. In the beginning, an exchange like this would have left Clint begging for forgiveness and punishment for breaking the rules. 

“Move under the spray. We’ll start with your hair.” 

Clint moved obediently, ducking his head to wet his hair, and giving a little moan of pleasure when the hot water hit his shoulders. Smiling, Steve reached for the shampoo. Clint didn’t live with him, officially, but he slept over enough that he had products of his own. Steve liked when Clint smelled like him so he by-passed Clint’s preferred brand and chose his own. He poured some shampoo into his palm, saw the corner of Clint’s mouth twitch into a smile as the scent of mint filled the enclosed space. 

Clint’s hair was short, but Steve took his time anyway. He massaged Clint’s scalp, angling his body so that Clint was resting against him. Clint tipped his head back as Steve worked the shampoo into his hair, eyes fluttering closed as his entire body relaxed against Steve’s. When he was ready, Steve gently coaxed Clint to bend his head, sliding his fingers through Clint’s hair to get rid of the suds. The water finally ran clean and Steve kissed Clint’s temple, moved them back a bit so the spray hit them less directly. He reached for the body wash, ignoring the sponge in favor getting his hands soaped so he could feel every inch of Clint’s body as he cleaned him. 

Clint made little sounds of pleasure as Steve worked, body pliant as Steve moved him this way and that as he worked to rid Clint of the mission sweat and grime. He traced a fingertip over Clint’s nipple, pinching gently until Clint moaned softly, pushing his ass back against Steve’s cock. 

“Something you want, baby?” 

“Want your cock, sir.” 

Steve pinched Clint’s nipple harder, making the man arch and gasp into his touch. “Not yet. Don’t think you’ve earned that yet, do you?” 

Clint’s body tensed against his, but relaxed again before Steve could ask anything. “No, sir. I’ll be good.” 

Steve frowned, but let it go. Actions usually went farther with Clint than words, anyway. Steve ran his hand down Clint’s belly, fingers sliding through the hair at the base of Clint’s cock and getting him soapy. He wrapped his fingers loosely around Clint’s cock, tugged gently a couple of times until Clint was moaning softly. 

“Spread your legs for me, sweetheart.” 

Clint shuffled his legs further apart, head falling back against Steve’s shoulder as Steve soaped his balls. He cupped them in his hand, squeezed lightly, making Clint jerk. Steve let his fingers wander down farther, teasing at the sensitive skin just behind Clint’s balls. 

“Please, sir.” 

“Nope. Already promised you my tongue, and you’re not ready for that yet.” 

Clint huffed out a little breath, but moved where Steve directed him, let Steve rinse the soap from his body. Steve stepped back, gaze sweeping over Clint. 

“Looks like we got all the soap. Go ahead and turn around for me, palms flat on the wall and legs apart so I can get your pretty little hole.” 

Clint flushed, but did as he was told, shuffling his feet wider apart when Steve nudged at an ankle with his foot. Steve eyed Clint’s body critically for a moment. 

“Arch your back a bit more. There we go. Fucking gorgeous, baby.” He swept a hand down Clint’s back, brushed his thumb over Clint’s hole. “Comfortable?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good boy.” 

Steve took his time soaping Clint’s back and legs, his calves and feet. He swept his hands up the insides of Clint’s thighs, ignoring the rock-hard cock hanging between Clint’s legs. He bit at the curve of Clint’s ass, sucked hard enough to leave a bruise, before standing back up with a satisfied smile. Clint bruised well, his body carrying Steve’s marks for days. They hadn’t time to play in days, and Clint’s body was unmarred except for a few random bruises from the fight. Steve would have to change that. 

For now, he settled for smacking Clint’s ass lightly and reaching for the body wash again. He poured some into his palm, worked it up into a lather as he nudged Clint’s feet wider apart. He cupped one of Clint’s cheeks with his right palm and spread him open wider, traced over Clint’s hole with the pad of his thumb. Clint whimpered and Steve could feel him trembling as he fought not to push back into Steve’s touch. 

“Eager for it, aren’t you, boy? Practically begging to get fucked.” 

“God, yes. I want it. Want _you_.” 

Steve laughed and carefully worked a finger into Clint’s ass. “Already told you that was for later. Now behave.” 

Clint mumbled something under his breath that Steve pretended not to hear. He wasn’t interested in punishing Clint, and didn’t want to reinforce Clint’s belief that he was only good if he was a robotic sub with no personality. That’s not what Steve wanted in his bed. He wanted Clint, sass and all. 

He finished soaping Clint’s ass, deliberately teased over his prostate as he pulled his finger out. He washed his hands, leaving Clint spread open and on display under the hot water. Clint made a soft noise and Steve stepped closer, rested a hand on his lower back. 

“Okay, baby?” 

“Yes. My... my thighs are starting to ache a little like this.” 

"Do you need to stand up for a minute and stretch a bit, or can I rinse you off? We’re almost done here.” 

“I’m good, sir. It’s not bad pain yet.” 

“Thank you for telling me.” 

Clint was too used to pushing through pain, in pretty much every situation. They had safewords, but Clint was terrible at using them. Steve was afraid to ask why, because he had a feeling he wouldn’t like the answer. It was easier for Clint to use small cues like he had just done. It meant Steve had to pay close attention, but it wasn’t a hardship. It was something he should be doing anyway, as a good partner. 

Steve moved to the side and let Clint lean against him a bit as he got his hands on Clint’s ass, parted his cheeks wider for the hot water of the spray. Clint sucked in a breath, back arching a bit more as the water ran over his hole. 

“Too hot, baby?” 

“No, the spray is just a little strong. Feels good, though.” 

Steve patted his ass, then slipped fingers between his cheeks, one dipping inside as he made sure to get Clint soap free. When he was satisfied, he urged Clint to stand and get his bearings a bit while Steve washed his hands. 

“You can go ahead and get out, dry off while I wash up.” 

Clint looked like he wanted to protest not getting to minister to Steve the way Steve had for him, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. Steve debated a moment, weighing his options. 

“Dry off and then you can wait for me in here. Have a towel ready so you can dry me off when I get out.” 

Clint brightened and left the shower without protest, leaving Steve to finish his own shower in record time. He turned the water off, and slid back the glass door, smiling when he found Clint kneeling on the bath mat, a fresh towel hanging on the heated towel rod. Clint was coming to his feet as Steve stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel and turning to Steve with a smile. 

“Go ahead, baby.” 

He stood patiently and let Clint take his time, drying every inch of Steve’s body carefully, with reverence. It made something in Steve’s chest tight, even as cock perked up at the attention Clint paid it. He gave Clint a look, fought a smile when Clint beamed at him with fake innocence. 

“You said I could dry you off! Your cock was very wet, sir.” 

“Uh huh. More wet than the rest of me, I gather. Since you spent more time there than anywhere else.” 

“Well, you are very large, sir. It takes time to do the job right.” 

“Flattering me won’t get you laid faster, boy,” Steve laughed. 

“Worth a shot, sir.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, took the wet towel from Clint and used it to snap Clint on the ass. Clint yelped, rubbed at his ass as he gave Steve a baleful look. Steve laughed again, pointing toward the bedroom. 

“Go. I want you kneeling on the end of the bed, chest down and thighs apart. Your ass is just begging for attention.” 

Steve took a minute to scrub the towel over his head one last time before hanging it up, and giving a leisurely stretch. He felt more awake after the shower, anticipation heating his blood as he thought of what awaited him in the bedroom. Sex with Clint was amazing no matter what, but when they were in the mood to play like this, it became something else entirely. 

He walked into the bedroom, one hand stroking his cock as he drank in the sight before him. Clint was in exactly the position Steve had asked for, and he wanted to sink into that gorgeous body so badly he could hardly stand it. But he knew it would be so much better for both of them if he waited. Still, he could have a taste. 

Moving to stand behind Clint, he ran a hand up the back of Clint’s thigh, brushed fingers over his balls. Clint breathed out a pleased sigh, but he didn’t move and Steve bent to kiss the small of his back. Clint wasn’t big on restraints, but he would stay in whatever position Steve chose to put him in. 

“Good, baby, you’re being so good for me.” Steve shifted a bit, breathed warm over Clint’s hole and watched him shudder. “Spread your cheeks for me, baby. Offer me your hole.” 

Clint whimpered but did as Steve asked, thighs trembling as he fought not to push back towards Steve’s face. Steve rewarded him by leaning in and licking a long stripe over Clint’s hole. He flicked his tongue over Clint’s hole, teased him by nipping gently at his rim. Clint was breathing hard, fingers tight where he held himself open for Steve. Steve made a soft, pleased sound and licked over Clint again before he eased the tip of his tongue briefly into Clint’s ass. 

“God, sir, please. I need...” 

Steve pulled back, patted Clint’s ass. “Soon, sweetheart. We’re not nearly done yet.” 

Clint made a frustrated sound that Steve chose to ignore as he stood and moved to the bedside table for lube. He tossed it onto the bed near Clint, then went to rummage around in his closet. In the months they’d been doing this, they had accumulated plenty of toys and a couple of paddles, but Steve found himself reaching for a leather belt instead. He walked back to the bed, humming in approval when he saw that Clint hadn’t broken position. He tossed the belt onto the bed near the lube, was contemplating where he wanted Clint when he noticed that Clint’s body had gone tight. Frowning, he reached out to run a hand down Clint’s back. 

“Color, baby.” 

“G...green, sir.” 

The frown deepened. “We can’t do this if you’re going to lie to me, Clint. What is your color?” 

Clint shuddered and for a moment, Steve wasn’t sure Clint would answer him. That Clint _could_ answer him. Finally, he took a shaky breath and his voice was small when he said “Yellow, sir.” 

Steve immediately moved to help Clint sit up, joining him on the end of the bed. “Can I touch you, baby?” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

Steve tucked Clint in close, kissed his temple. “Can you tell me what happened?” 

Clint sighed, and he didn’t look up as he picked at the blanket. “I know that you... that we agreed you can... I’m yours and you can do whatever you want to me. Including pun... punish me. But will you... will you tell me what I did wrong? I thought I was...” 

Clint trailed off miserably, and Steve closed his eyes, heart aching. “Oh, baby, no.” Clint’s shoulders slumped and Steve realized he’d misunderstood. He pulled Clint closer, nuzzled his cheek. “You’ve been perfect tonight. So good for me. It’s been a while since we’ve played, and I wanted to mark up that beautiful ass. Get it all red and warm and pretty for me. That’s all, baby.” 

Clint’s head shot up, and he blinked at Steve as processed the information. Finally, he gave a sharp nod, his cheeks dusted pink. “Oh.” 

“Yeah, oh.” Steve kissed his temple again. “I will never punish you without telling you why or how. You will always know how long your punishment will last.” He tipped Clint’s head up so they were eye to eye. “Can you tell me why you thought you were being punished? I’ve spanked you before.” 

Clint’s eyes flicked to the belt, and Steve’s stomach clenched. “I like being spanked. I like hands and I’m good with paddles, but the belt...” 

“Shit.” Steve wanted to kick himself. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just sprung that on you. I should have talked to you first.” 

Clint looked up at Steve, eyes clear, and he smiled. “Hey, my shitty childhood is not your fault.” 

“No, but I know how this works. Negotiation first, always.” 

Clint tilted his chin, and Steve took the hint, bending down to kiss Clint thoroughly. He felt Clint relax against him, and a soft moan spilled from his throat. When the kiss broke, he smiled at Steve. “You’re so good to me, sir.” 

Steve felt the tension leave his body, and he smiled back, kissed the tip of Clint’s nose. “I love you. It’s easy to be good to you.” 

Clint’s eyes went soft, and he leaned in for another kiss. “Love you too.” He ducked his head, the blush on his cheeks intensifying. Steve got it. This part, the admitting to feelings part, was still very new for both of them. 

Clint seemed to debate something, and then he leaned over and snagged the belt, handing it to Steve. “After Loki, I couldn’t. Couldn’t do this with randoms anymore. Couldn’t... couldn’t get in the right headspace, you know? Have to trust someone now.” His gaze met Steve head on. “I trust you. I know you’ll give me what I need.” 

Steve had to cup Clint’s face in his hands and kiss him again. Having Clint love him back was amazing, but knowing Clint trusted him? Despite the way he’d been abused in the past? 

“You’re amazing, sweetheart. You know that?’ 

Clint covered his face with his hands, groaning. “Oh god. Could we please just go back to the part where you beat my ass? Enough feelings, please, I’m begging here.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, but since he didn’t want to push Clint too far, he decided to let it go. He knocked his shoulder against Clint’s, then stood up to toss the belt towards the arm chair in the corner. He turned back to the bed to find Clint watching him curiously. 

“No belts. They’re off the table.” 

Steve barely had time to brace himself before he found himself with an armful of archer. He laughed and held Clint close, smiling through the kisses Clint planted on his mouth. 

“You’re really good to me, Steve.” 

Steve walked them to the bed and deposited Clint onto the mattress, following him down so they could kiss properly. Clint’s fingers were tight in his hair and he was rocking his hips against Steve, moaning softly. Steve forced himself to break the kiss. 

“Hey. Do you want to just get off like this? We can, it’s okay.” 

Clint took a shuddering breath under him and his hips stilled. “No. No, I want... please, sir. I’m yours. You can... anything you want.” 

Steve kissed Clint again, nosed at his cheek before he pushed himself up and off Clint. He moved to sit on the end of the bed and patted his thighs. 

“Alright, baby. Come over here and lie across my lap.” 

Clint scrambled to obey, draping himself over Steve and then letting Steve manhandle him exactly where he wanted him. Steve positioned him so Clint’s hips rested on Steve’s thighs, his chest and legs supported by the mattress. Clint stretched a bit then settled at the light tap on his ass Steve gave him. 

“Good, baby?” 

“Green, sir.” 

Steve smiled and stroked a hand over Clint’s ass. He cupped one cheek, rested his free hand on the small of Clint’s back. He gave Clint a gentle slap. Clint moaned and Steve rewarded him with a soft stroke over the spot he’d spanked. 

“Such a pretty ass, baby. I can’t get enough.” 

He gave Clint’s ass three more smacks, each harder than the last. Clint rocked up into his hand, his cock smearing wetness along Steve’s thigh. 

“Yeah, you like this.” 

Steve’s voice was rich with satisfaction, and he watched as Clint turned his head, burying his face in the crook of his elbow. Steve allowed it, for now, choosing to focus on giving Clint several more leisurely smacks. Clint started pushing back into his hand so Steve gave him what he was clearly asking for, his hand cracking against Clint’s ass over and over, gradually increasing the speed and force until Clint was panting. His skin was becoming a beautiful pink, and Steve slowed his spanking until he could rub his palm gently over Clint’s ass. 

“Doing okay, baby?” 

“So good, sir.” He wriggled a bit in Steve’s lap, turned his head so Steve could see the blue-green of his eye. “’m green. The greenest, sir.” 

Steve laughed and gave him another spank, then rubbed his ass again. He kept up a light rub, letting Clint’s breathing even out. 

“Might want to stop humping my leg, baby. You don’t have permission to come yet.” 

Clint whined softly, hips still working as he rubbed his cock against Steve’s thigh. Steve spanked him again, once, barely pausing before he let loose with a rain of blows that covered Clint’s ass. Halfway through, Clint was writhing, half pushing up into Steve’s hand and half trying to get away. Steve relented, patted at Clint’s ass as Clint slumped over his lap. 

“Need a break, baby?” 

Clint shook his head, eyes squeezed shut as tears leaked from the corners. Steve brushed his thumb over his cheek, wiping away the wetness. “You sure?” 

“Flying,” Clint mumbled. “’s all good.” 

Steve pinched at his ass just to make Clint squirm again. Taking Clint at his word, he reached back for the lube. “Show me your hole, baby.” 

Clint groaned, reached back with shaking hands to grasp his cheeks and pull them apart. Steve saw the wince as Clint’s hands touched the sore skin of his ass, but the look in Clint’s eyes backed up the assurance he already given Steve. Steve slicked his fingers and eased one into Clint’s ass. 

“You’re so tight, baby.” 

Clint pressed into Steve’s touch and Steve obliged him, twisting his finger deeper and stroking over Clint’s prostate. Clint’s breathing hitched, cock jerking against Steve’s thigh. Steve pulled his finger free, ignoring Clint’s protest. 

“If I keep that up, you’re going to come, and we’re not there yet. Soon, I promise.” 

He rubbed slick fingers over Clint’s hole then spanked the flat of his fingers right onto the sensitive skin. Clint jerked, crying out sharply and dropping his hands as he tried to twist away. Steve pressed down on the small of his back to hold him steady. 

“No, baby, we’re not done yet. If you need to stop, you know what to say.” 

“Oh god.” 

“Yeah, that’s not it.” 

Clint snorted, easing himself back into position and reaching back to spread his cheeks again. His body was rigid for a moment before he took a deep breath and went boneless over Steve’s lap. Steve stroked a hand over his spine. 

“So good for me, sweetheart.” 

He spanked Clint’s hole again and again, keeping the smacks far softer than when he was spanking Clint’s ass, but still enough that Clint was clearly feeling it. Tears were leaking steadily now, but his cock was hot and hard against Steve. Steve gradually slowed the spanking until he was resting his fingers against Clint’s hole. Clint took a shuddering breath and Steve eased two fingers into his sore hole. 

“Oh god, sir, please.” 

“You were perfect, baby. Your ass is such a pretty shade for me now. Going to feel so hot against my skin when I fuck you.” 

Clint cried out, back arching as he took Steve’s fingers deeper. “Yes, please, sir. I need your cock.” 

Steve pulled his fingers free and helped Clint to lie on his back in the middle of the bed. He grabbed the lube and slicked his cock, gaze intent on Clint’s face. Clint’s eyes were heavy lidded, hazy, and Steve felt a surge of satisfaction. Clint didn’t always go down, but he was clearly there now, and Steve knew it would make this so much better for him. 

“Spread your legs for me, baby.” 

Clint complied instantly and Steve moved to lie between his legs, angling his cock into position. He nudged against Clint’s hole, nearly hissing at the heat coming from Clint’s body. He eased the head of his cock inside, paused briefly before filling Clint in one long thrust. 

Clint keened, reaching to grab onto Steve’s biceps as his body fought to adjust to Steve’s girth. He was panting, and Steve leaned down to kiss him, keeping his hips still. 

“Hang onto me all you want. You’re so good, Clint. So damn good, sweetheart.” 

Clint lifted his hips as Steve pulled back, pausing with the head of his cock keeping Clint stretched wide. “You can come whenever you want. You’ve earned it. But I’m not going to stop, baby. Okay? Going to keep fucking you until I’m satisfied.” 

Clint nodded frantically, fingers digging into Steve’s skin. “Yes, okay. I’m good.” 

Steve let himself sink back into the heat of Clint’s body, ground against his ass and pulled a delicious moan from deep in Clint’s chest. He kissed Clint as he pulled out, slammed back in and swallowed Clint’s cry. He fucked Clint hard and deep, Clint’s cock trapped between their bellies. It didn’t take Clint long to come, his ass tightening around Steve’s cock and making Steve’s rhythm falter. 

“God, baby, I love it when you come untouched.” 

Clint was panting too harshly to answer, but he tilted his head up for more kisses. Steve obliged, speeding up his thrusts as the tension left Clint’s body. He nipped at Clint’s bottom lip. 

“Knees up, baby, let me in deeper.” 

Clint moaned, but complied, pulling his knees up to his chest. They both groaned when Steve fucked into him again. 

“Perfect. Stay just like that until I tell you different.” 

Steve shifted his hips, moaning as he fucked deep into Clint’s willing body. Clint felt so damn good he knew he wasn’t going to last as long as he’d like, but he was determined to last long enough to get Clint begging. To that end, he shifted his angle again, knew he’d hit Clint’s prostate dead on when Clint went tight around him, a broken moan falling from his lips. 

Steve buried his grin in Clint’s shoulder, fucking into Clint at a ruthless pace. He could feel the tension in Clint’s thighs, hear his labored breathing as Steve hit his prostate over and over. He knew how sensitive Clint got after coming, knew the pleasure would be bordering on pain. He kept up the same brutal pace until Clint went rigid under him, then shifted his hips so he was no longer stroking relentlessly over Clint’s prostate. He felt Clint shudder with relief, kissed his shoulder as he fucked into him. 

“Close, baby.” 

Clint tugged Steve’s head up and kissed him, pulled his knees up higher so Steve slid in even deeper. They both groaned, Steve’s thrusts turning frantic until he buried himself deep and stilled, coming inside Clint for so long that it was almost painful. Clint jerked under him, coming for the second time, and making Steve bury a moan into his throat. “Jesus, baby, that was amazing.” 

Eventually, he could move enough to pull out carefully and flop down next to Clint. Clint was panting harshly and Steve rested a hand on his side, rubbing gently as Clint gradually calmed down. Clint went boneless next to him and Steve wiggled closer with a smile. 

“You can put your legs down now, sweetheart.” 

Clint stretched out with a satisfied moan that had Steve’s cock jerking. Clint felt it against his thigh and laughed, giddy and high on endorphins. 

“You can put it back in if you want to, but I can’t promise to stay awake for it.” 

“You would if I told you to,” Steve snorted. 

Clint turned to look at him, eyes soft. “Yeah, I would.” 

Steve leaned in to kiss him. “God, I love you.” 

“I am pretty awesome,” Clint agreed easily. 

Steve propped himself on one hand, let the other roam Clint’s body as they basked. Clint’s breathing had evened out, and his body was boneless when Steve forced himself to pull back. 

“You need water and a snack.” 

Clint made a noise of protest, reaching to pull Steve back to him. Steve laughed and kissed him. 

“You know the rules, sweetheart. Snacking and snuggling. Aftercare is a thing.” 

Clint grumbled, but he allowed Steve to leave the bed. They both knew this was important, and they both loved the closeness after sex, but it was harder for Clint. He always felt vulnerable and a little weird when he was being taken care of. He was getting better about it accepting it. 

Steve kissed Clint’s forehead, smiled when Clint huffed and rolled onto his belly, snuggling into his pillow. His ass was cherry red and a beacon for Steve’s wandering hands. Clint snorted a laugh into the pillow, raised his hips to push his ass into Steve’s hands. 

“Thought you were going to feed and cuddle me?” 

“I am. You’ll still be red if I want to fuck you again later.” 

Clint made a little noise into his pillow. “Food and a nap, first.” 

“Anything you want, sweetheart.” 

Steve smoothed a hand over Clint’s back then headed into the bathroom to wet a washcloth. Clint would doze through the clean-up and through Steve making him a snack. He’d rouse enough to let Steve feed him, and then he’d curl himself around Steve for a nap. Maybe they weren’t perfect at this yet, but they were pretty damn close.


End file.
